


Konohagakure’s Team Four

by sidewinder566



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Genma Shiranui, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Team Four, Gen, Genma is a mother hen, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder566/pseuds/sidewinder566
Summary: A few weeks after the Uchiha Massacre, three five year olds appear in front of the Third Hokage’s desk. The problem is all three are known, dead shinobi. Adopted by Genma Shiranui and with very few knowing their true identities, Sakumo, Shisui, and Rin will not let this second chance go to waste.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 112





	1. Appearance

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed at his paperwork covered desk. It had been two weeks since the Uchiha massacre and the loss of the Uchiha was being felt strongly in the Shinobi forces. He had branded one of the best shinobi the Leaf had a missing nin and had sent Team Ro to capture their once teammate. He sighed again. Suddenly he felt the air displace in front of his desk. Three small figures appeared in too big clothing. The Third Hokage’s heart stopped when the three figures managed to somewhat stand in front of his desk. The three figures looked to be about five years old, but that couldn’t be. All three of them were dead.

The one on the left clutched his stomach, then immediately tugged the top big shirt over his nose, his eyes watering from his enhanced senses. The brunette in the middle clutched her hands to her heart as she looked at the other two, her eyes narrowing at the one on the left. The one on the right blinked rapidly as his hands felt his eyes and eye lids. 

Hiruzen sent his chakra sense out around his office. He made it a point to memorize all of his shinobi’s chakra signatures and these three were no different. Their chakra confirmed it. In front of his desk stood the long deceased Sakumo Hatake and Rin Nohara as well as the recently deceased Shisui Uchiha. He prayed Team Ro’s second in command reported in to him and not the captain. He didn’t want to deal with that, or the paperwork any of this was going to cause.

“Can any of you tell me what happened?” asked Lord Third.

“The last thing I remember was hitting the water. I was blind at the time,” answered Shisui.

“You were declared dead a month ago. Dead by suicide,” said Lord Third. 

“More like drove to death by a hawk,” muttered Shisui.

“Same,” whispered Sakumo.

“I remember….Kakashi. Is Kakashi all right?! What about Sensei?” asked Rin. Sakumo also wanted to know.

“And Itachi and my clan. We deserve to know,” added Shisui.

“Kakashi is on a mission right now,” answered Hiruzen. The three in front of his desk stiffened.

“What happened?” Shisui all but growled.

“Seven years ago Kushina gave birth and somehow the Nine Tails escaped. Minato and Kushina sacrificed their lifes to seal it into their son, Naruto,” said the Third Hokage. Tears started falling from Rin’s eyes.

“And the Uchiha?” asked Shisui, dreading the answer.

“Two weeks ago Itachi Uchiha went missing nin after killing every Uchiha except his brother Sasuke,” answered Hiruzen. Shisui went silent. Rin hugged the curly haired boy as he started to shake. Before Hiruzen could say anything else he felt chakra brush against his office walls. Fox of Team Ro was requesting entrance. Hiruzen immediately went to making plans as he allowed Fox entry into the office. Fox appeared behind the three badly dressed kids, bending on one knee with his head bowed. 

“If you three would sit over there on the couch for a minute,” asked Hiruzen, extremely grateful that Fox was perhaps the most reasonable shinobi in the village and it wasn’t Hound reporting in.

“Fox report,” ordered Lord Third when the three kids were somewhat seated on the couch. They really needed new clothes.

“Mission failed. We lost all traces and signs of the target three days ago at the Ame border. We didn’t engage the target any. We did come across two missing nin from Suna on the way back, but no major injuries were received by any member of Team Ro. The missing nin’s bodies are being turned off to T and I as we speak by Bear,” reported Fox.

“Remove your mask,” ordered Lord Third. The ANBU agent did and clipped his mask to his belt. Twenty one year old Genma Shiranui sighed as he looked up at the hokage.

“I have a new assignment for you, Genma,” started Lord Third.

“Go and wake up Shikaku and Inoichi at one in the morning to confirm these three’s identies,” said Genma. Hiruzen smiled. Genma huffed but disappeared anyway. He returned in ten minutes with the two men and went to leave. 

“Genma stay. I have another assignment for you when we are done here,” said Hiruzen as he ignored Genma’s groaning. The young man went and leaned against a wall and waited.

“Identify yourselves,” said Shikaku.

“Sakumo Hatake.”

“Rin Nohara.”

“Shisui Uchiha.”

“This isn’t possible. You all died. You were all older than five when you died,” said Shikaku, shaking his head. He knew it wasn’t a genjutsu.

“I am going to look into your minds to confirm you are who you say you are, alright?” said Inoichi. None of the three voiced any complaints. He took a deep breath and dived into Sakumo’s mind.

He came back to his body within three minutes, trembling. Sakumo refused to look up from the floor but otherwise appeared unaffected by Inoichi’s jutsu.

“He is Sakumo Hatake. I don’t want to do the other two,” said a shaky Inoichi.

“How did they get here? And why are they so young?” asked Hiruzen.

“No clue,” answered Inoichi.

“Then what do we do with them?” asked Shikaku.

“I was thinking about putting them under the custody of a jonin. One who has been in ANBU as long as they are old. Who has a reputation of being well liked by women and is stable enough to take care of his five year old triplets. A shame their mother died birthing them,” said Hiruzen.

“Put them in the academy and then in a few years they can be put on a genin squad with the jonin guardian as their sensei. Forge the paperwork and make their real identities a S Rank secret from everyone, especially the council. It could work,” mused Shikaku.

“What jonin would you assign this to?” asked Inoichi.

“Genma here,” said Hiruzen.

“I can’t. I’m not a full jonin. You need a full jonin,” said Genma.

“Consider yourself promoted on the grounds that you have secretly mastered the Hirashin,” said Hiruzen, gleeful that Genma actually looked shocked.

“My captain will kill me. Painful and slowly probably. And what about sensors?” asked Genma.

“I will deal with Hound. Chances are extremely high no one will recognize Sakumo’s or Rin’s chakra and Shisui suppressed his naturally all his life so he should be fine,” responded Hiruzen.

“Why can’t we be shinobi now?” asked Rin.

“New laws. You can’t be an active shinobi until the age of ten. You three are currently about five,” answered Shikaku.

“Your chakra and bodies are also currently very unbalanced. You still have your chakra reserves from when you died, but your bodies are five years old,” chimed in Hiruzen.

“He’s going to kill us,” said Genma.

“No he won’t,” said Hiruzen as he pulled out some forms and money. He handed the money and forms to Genma, who took it all and shoved it into his weapons pouch.

“They need new clothes, academy supplies, stuff like that,” said Shikaku as he and Inoichi also handed their friend’s student money.

“I’m not a charity case. I’m just glad my house has three bedrooms,” said Genma.

“And only one of those is currently furnished,” said Inoichi.

“Are you three alright with being Shiranuis for a couple of years?” asked Genma as he kneeled in front of the three kids. The boys nodded.

“Can we keep our first names?” asked Rin softly.

“Yeah sure,” said Genma with a small smile.

“We will tell Choza you now have three kids. He’ll be thrilled,” teased Inoichi. Shikaku snorted.

“I suggest we do a blood adoption on all three now. That way any one who tests their blood will see it has Shiranui in it,” said Shikaku. Genma narrowed his eyes at the Nara. Hiruzen thought about it.

“Would you three consent to a blood adoption into the Shiranui clan? Rin you would lose your clan markings, but everything else about you three would remain the same,” said Inoichi.

“You would gain immunity to all poisons,” added Genma.

“Ah yes. You would gain that talent of the Shiranui,” said Hiruzen.

“You three have nothing to lose really. This would give you an extra layer of protection and you would automatically be keyed into the wards around Genma’s house,” said Shikaku. The three kids looked at each other, then nodded.

“You three will each exchange blood with Genma. Genma you will say the basic vow,” said Hiruzen. Genma removed a kunai from a thigh holster and cut his palm open. He muttered an apology as he did same thing to Sakumo. He then held Sakumo’s cut to his, allowing their blood to mingle.

“I, Genma Shiranui, last of the Shiranui Clan, with the exchange of this blood, do adopt Sakumo Hatake into my family as one of my heirs,” said Genma. Their palms heated up as chakra wrapped around their hands. After a minute the chakra disappeared and Genma healed their palms before doing the same thing to Rin and Shisui.

“You were Team Choza’s medic,” stated Rin as she felt her clan markings disappear.

“Yep. Now I’m Team Ro’s combat medic,” confirmed Genma.

“Team Ro will be on a month long hiatus,” said Hiruzen.

“Thanks. Now I’ve been gone for about a month and I’d like to go home. Is there anything else you need me for?” asked Genma. 

“No. You are dismissed. Shikaku stay to help me with this paperwork. Inoichi, I would like for you to get Hound. Genma you and your three kids go home and rest. Tomorrow will be tiring for you lot,” said Hiruzen.

“Like Hound is not gonna wake me up after you tell him,” mumbled Genma. He scooped Rin and Shisui up in his arms and allowed Sakumo to climb onto his back. Without waiting around for his captain’s appearance Genma jumped out of the hokage’s open office window and started running across the rooftops.

“Hound is Kakashi isn’t he?” asked Sakumo softly in Genma’s ear. Genma sighed and Sakumo knew he was right.

“Why would Kakashi go into ANBU?” asked Rin. Genma almost laughed at the stupidity of the question.

“Extremely talented with really nothing else left to lose is kind of the job description, Rin. His genin team is dead and we aren’t allowed near your sensei’s son,” answered Genma.

“Add in what Itachi’s done…” whispered Shisui.

“But….is Master Jirayia caring for Sensei’s son?” asked the little girl as Genma set her down to open his front door.

“No. His heritage is a SSS rank secret and so is his jinchurki status. Everyone who was closely attached to his parents is forbidden from being near him,” said Genma.

“That’s not fair!” snapped Rin.

“Life isn’t fair Rin. It’s not fair for a teammate to use their teammate’s jutsu to kill themselves. It’s not fair for a father to kill himself and his five year old son to find his body. It’s not fair that a talented shinobi thought jumping off a cliff was a better idea than asking for help with their clan,” snapped Genma, the exhaustion and stress getting to him. The three kids were silent, and in Sakumo’s case looked sick. Genma sighed.

“Look I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sure you three thought you were doing the right thing. It’s late and you three should get some sleep. We have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow or today rather. You can sleep in my bed,” said Genma, as he lead the three kids upstairs to his bedroom. The three small kids climbed into the queen size bed and laid down. 

Genma grabbed some of his clothes out of his dresser and went to the bathroom downstairs to shower. He tossed off his ANBU gear and clothes and showered quickly. He threw on some black sleep pants and a white t shirt. He left the towel around his neck to catch the water from his wet hair as he padded barefoot to his kitchen. He turned on the kitchen light and started some tea, sliding open his kitchen window as he passed it. He reached out with his chakra sense to check on the three kids in his room. All three were asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief as he made two cups of tea. He didn’t say anything as a figure slipped into his kitchen from the window. Genma didn’t comment on the emotions he could feel in the person’s chakra.

“Want some tea, Kakashi?”


	2. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is told about the kids. Genma adjusts to having three kids and gets some unexpected help. Sakumo, Rin, and Shisui meet Naruto.

When Inoichi showed up right after he emerged from a shower, Kakashi had swore at the man. He wasn't due for an evaluation and even if he was two in the morning was not the best time. Why would the hokage need to see him? Genma had reported in for Team Ro. Genma was a very reliable reporter, both orally and written.

"Just get dressed, Hatake. The hokage needs to see you now. It's about a new S-Rank secret," groaned the exasperated blonde man. Kakashi didn't need to be told anything else after that to get him on of his apartment. He was dressed in the regular jonin uniform in seconds and was jumping out his living room window. A quick run across rooftops and he was jumping to a window sill and sliding into the hokage's office with Inoichi right behind him.

"Ah Kakashi. Have a seat. We need to talk," said Lord Third. Kakashi sat in front of the hokage's desk in one of the two chairs Kakashi knew belonged in Shikaku's office. Shikaku sat in the other chair, a stack of paperwork in front of him. Inoichi went and all but collapsed on the couch.

"This evening a very strange occurrence happened. I had three badly dressed little kids appear out of nowhere in front of my desk," started Lord Third, pulling out sake and four cups from his bottom drawer.

"I don't understand sir. What does this have to do with me?" asked Kakashi. Shikaku snorted. Inoichi groaned from the couch.

"How do I put this....You are aware I have memorized the chakra signature of every active duty shinobi that has ever served under me? Especially those I consider potential successors and the genin I assign them. So imagine my surprise when I recognized the chakra in front of me as belonging to Sakumo Hatake, Rin Nohara, and Shisui Uchiha," said Lord Third. 

"Bullshit! All three of them are dead! I seen all three bodies. Hell I caused one and found the other two!" snapped Kakashi, jumping to his feet. A quick shadow possession from Shikaku stopped him from moving any further. Inoichi was by the Hatake in a second. 

"Breath Kakashi. Focus on my breathing. In and out. Good," said Inoichi as the younger man's breathing returned to normal.

"It can't be them," said Kakashi through gritted teeth.

"It is them. No genjutsu or ninjutsu. They are living, breathing five year olds. I did a mind walk on Sakumo myself," said Inoichi. Shikaku dropped his jutsu and Kakashi slumped back into his chair. Lord Third passed him a cup of sake.

" Their real identities will be a S Rank secret from everyone else, including the council. Just us in this office and their guardian know who they actually are, " said Lord Third.

"Who is their....Genma. You made Genma their guardian," stated Kakashi. Genma would have been here to report in so Genma would have known. He was a sensor.

" Yes. And a full jonin now. Genma performed a blood adoption on all three. Sakumo and Shisui will keep their abilities, but Rin's clan markings had to be hidden. And if any medic gets nosy and does a blood test they will now find Shiranui markers, " said Lord Third.

"Their chakra is unbalanced. Only time and training will fix that," added Inoichi.

" Cover story is that they are Genma's children and their mother died recently.. They will join the academy and then at age ten Genma will become their sensei, " said Shikaku.

"So he'll still need a mask...is there anything else?" said Kakashi.

" Team Ro is off duty for a month. You and Genma are friends so I will not forbid you from them. And the next time you stock Naruto's kitchen do it with healthy foods. Or I will inform Maito Guy of the condition of yours, " said Lord Third. Kakashi winced at the threat.

"You're dismissed," said Lord Third. Then Kakashi was gone out the office window.

Kakashi darted back to his apartment. He immediately went to the closet in his bedroom. Using a kunai he cut his palm and placed the bleeding palm on the floor of the closet. A seal glowed and he pried that floorboard up to reveal several storage scrolls. He unsealed the items he wanted and put them in his backpack. He rehid the scrolls and left his apartment again. He slid into Genma's open kitchen window.

"Want some tea, Kakashi?" asked Genma from where he stood at the sink.

"Sure. Can I ummm," said Kakashi.

" They are asleep upstairs in my room, " said Genma. 

Kakashi left the kitchen and went upstairs. He knew where Genma's room was from having to get him for missions. The door was open and Kakashi leaned against the door frame as he peered in. He lifted his headband and took in their appearance with his sharingan. Rin was on the left curled up on herself while Shisui was spread out in the middle. Sakumo lay on his side facing Shisui and Rin. Kakashi didn't jump when Genma appeared behind him.

"Tea is ready," whispered Genma. Kakashi nodded and followed Genma back downstairs.

"Are you alright with this? I mean he's your father and she's your teammate," said Genma after they sat at Genma's kitchen bar for a few minutes in silence.

"I don't know? I mean they've been dead for years. I can forgive him now, but her....it's not so easy. None of this is going to be. What about you?" asked Kakashi.

"I plan on winging it to the best of my ability. I have a lot of stuff to buy. And clean. That's gonna suck. What are you going to do? Are you going to be in their new lives or bail?" replied Genma.

" I will try to be in their lives but if it gets to be too much I will bail. Here. This is some of their stuff, " said Kakashi as he removed several scrolls, a mask, and a bunch of weapons that included two tantos.

"Scrolls on medical jutsu are Rin's. Summoning scroll, mask, and that tanto are Sakumo's and the rest is Shisui's," said Kakashi.

" Why....how do you have Shisui's weapons? " asked Genma. Kakashi shrugged.

"His father refused to claim his belongings. As the responding ANBU I was stuck with them," answered Kakashi.

" Ah. And the mask? " said Genma.

"Hatakes have enhanced senses. The mask makes it bearable," said Kakashi, standing to leave.

"They've asked about you. And they know about Naruto," said Genma. Kakashi stopped.

" I'll see you around Genma, " said Kakashi. Then he was gone. Genma snorted. He passed out on the couch for a few hours. He was woken up by Shisui.

"Your cabinets and fridge are basically bare. You don't spend much time here do you?" said Shisui.

" I've been gone a month. Where are the other two? " asked Genma.

"Rin is asleep and Sakumo is in the shower," answered Shisui. 

"Ok. Did you find your stuff on the counter?" asked Genma. Shisui vanished.

" Guess not, " said Genma as he grabbed an empty notebook and a pen and started making a list of stuff he had to buy.

"Where....how...?" asked Shisui.

" Kakashi. But since you are five and not a genin yet you don't need to carry those around yet, " said Genma without looking up. He knew that Shisui was pouting. Sakumo said nothing as he entered the room and put on the mask. He almost immediately relaxed which made Genma wonder just how enhanced Hatake senses were.

"Rin is modifing her clothes to fit her better," said Sakumo.

"So what's first?" asked Shisui as Rin finally appeared.

"I 'm thinking grab food from a street vendor for breakfast then clothes shopping followed by household items and furniture then groceries," said Genma.

" Sounds like a plan, " said Shisui, vanishing in a burst of speed.

"I'd suggest a leash," commented Sakumo. Genma sighed. Apparently Kakashi's sense of humor was genetic. Hoping the Uchiha didn't get too far, Genma quickly threw on his jonin uniform and grabbed his wallet. He ushered Sakumo and Rin out onto the front porch and reset his traps and locks. Shisui was laying on the porch dizzy from his little use of chakra.

"No more chakra until our systems adjust," ordered Rin as she helped Shisui up.

"I hate meditation," mumbled Shisui as they walked down the street. 

The closer they got to the market districts the more people they saw. The people, mostly civilians, stared and whispered to each other. It didn't seem to effect Rin or Shisui and Genma didn't care. Sakumo however sunk in on himself and drifted as close to Genma as he could. Genma finally picked him up and Sakumo buried his face in Genma's shoulder.

"People suck," whispered Shisui. Rin nodded in agreement.

Genma bought them all crepes from a stand and they continued walking while they ate. Sakumo only picked at his.

"Hey I gots an idea! Me and Rin should get masks like Kumo has got!" said Shisui.

" Yeah! Then no one will question while he's got one and we don't, " agreed Rin. Genma grinned.

"So you want to announce it to the world Kakashi is your godfather huh? That's fine. I'll tell him later of his new position," laughed Genma. Shisui and Rin beamed at each other when Sakumo giggled. 

Genma did buy Shisui and Rin masks. They were jutsu proof like Kakashi's and Sakumo's. Shisui's was red while Rin picked out a purple one. He also bought each child basic clothes. Shisui picked out red and black t shirts to go with his black cargo shorts and black pants. Sakumo picked out blue and green t shirts to go with his black cargo shorts and black cargo pants. Rin picked out coral t shirts and purple t shirts to go with her black shorts and black pants. She also got some skirts and tights. All three got new sandals. 

When Genma went into the furniture Sakumo and Rin followed him. Shisui stayed outside. He caught sight of a blonde kid running from very angry group of people. He took off after them. They cornered the kid in a dead end alley. Shisui managed to just get in front of the blonde. One of the mob kicked at the blonde and got Shisui instead. Two figures moved in front of Shisui and Naruto. Shisui was happy to see Rin and Sakumo.

"Move out of the way you little brats. The monster deserves a beating. He stole from my shop!" snapped the leader of the group.

"He's a kid," growled Sakumo. Shisui filed away that the reborn Hatake couldn't stand people whispering about himself, but will jump into a fight for others. Maybe it was a Hatake trait. Several people raised their fists as Rin and Shisui pushed Naruto behind them while Sakumo braced himself for a fight.

Then several things happened at once. A senbon was thrown and landed in front of Sakumo. There was a flash of brown and Genma was there. There was a displacement in the air as Genma's captain appeared beside him. Genma caught a punch and sent the person back with a kick. Kakashi dodged the punch then sent the leader to the ground with his own.

"Of course the friend killer would take up for that little monster," snarled the leader of the mob. Shisui winced at the title. Kakashi took a step forward, but was stopped by Genma's hand on his shoulder and Sakumo grabbing his pant's leg. 

"He ain't worth it, Hatake," called a voice. Genma turned to see Choza, Inoichi , and Shikaku walking towards them. Shikaku had his eyes on the civilian on the ground. With a quick chakra flare he summoned an ANBU.

"Please escort these two men to Ibiki for questioning on why they thought it was a good idea to attack children of the Shiranui clan and a ward of the Hokage," said Inoichi. The ANBU disappeared with the two men and the three clan heads turned their attention to Genma, Kakashi, and the kids.

"And who do we have here?" asked Choza as he crouched down in front of the four kids. It was Rin that answered.

"I'm Rin. These are my brothers Shisui and Sakumo. This is our new friend, but we don't know his name yet," answered Rin.

"Naruto. My name is Naruto," said the young blonde.

"Hey Naruto! I'm Shisui! We just moved here. Do you want to be my best friend?" asked Shisui as he beamed at Naruto.

" You want to be my friend? Sure! I'll be the bestest friend ever! " answered Naruto enthusiasticly. The adults smiled. Sakumo looked at Rin.

"Now there's two of them," muttered Sakumo to Rin. Rin giggled.

"How about my friends take you four to the park to play? I need to take my student and his friend grocery shopping," said Choza, snagging Kakashi by the sleeve when Kakashi tried to slip away. Shikaku snorted but herded the four kids to the nearest park with Inoichi following him.

"I didn't know I needed an escort to grocery shop," commented Genma. Choza hummed as he got a hold of his student's arm and tugged the two other jonin to the market districts. 

"The hokage told me everything. I am making sure those four kids don't get stuck with ration bars or crap. You two may like to live off of ration bars but it's not proper for growing children," said Choza. The two younger men decided to not argue with the clan head even as the older man loaded them down with groceries.

"Might want to go collect your kids and fed them, Gen," said Choza after a while. Genma gave them a lazy salute then he was gone.

"Here," said Choza as he placed two of his clan's cookbooks into Kakashi's unsealed bag of groceries.

"What?" inquired Kakashi.

" One's for you. Give the other one to Naruto, " said Choza.

"I don't understand, " admitted Kakashi. Choza chuckled.

"As I said, the hokage told me everything. Shika and Ino told me about your reaction and Gen told me a while back about you stocking Naruto's kitchen. I'm not Shika who can give you something to keep you busy. I'm not Ino who can help with emotions. I can keep you supplied in food," explained Choza.

"I don't understand why you would help me," repeated a confused Kakashi.

"Gen knows he can come to me for help. You don't. Minato was a good friend. Recent events have forced me to realize how alone both of his sons are. I'm not openly allowed to become involved with his youngest, the same does not apply to Minato's oldest," answered Choza. With that said Choza left the Hatake to his thoughts.

Kakashi put the groceries away in Naruto's apartment and placed the cookbook on the kitchen counter. After putting his groceries up in his own apartment he returned to the roof of Naruto's. He took great joy in Naruto's happy shout at finding the groceries and cookbook.

"Eternal Rival! Have you heard that My Most Youthful Teammate has three children? I have heard that the triplets' mother was killed by bandits so now they will live with him!"

It had been too long of a day to deal with Guy. Time to vacate the area quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Kakashi's reaction surprise you? How do you think Genma is handling his situation? Next chapter will involve Team Ro going active, the kids starting the academy, summons, new friends, and avoiding people.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a Facebook meme a friend of mine posted. Please let me know what you think! I am aiming to add a chapter to each of my stories this month, this one included.


End file.
